Je Suis Un Ami
by FantasyLover9199
Summary: She stared at the butler with wide electric blue eyes, but unlike her brother's, they were not cruel, sparky, or short-tempered, they were curious, analytical, and clouded. She tried to voice her disapproval of being moved from the room, her lips pursed but she couldn't say so. Slight language, and recollections of abuse. Batman's daughter AU.


"Miss Ida?" Alfred Pennyworth called through the mansion, _I'm afraid if she's found her way around the mansion, I may have to call in Master Dick for assistance, she's as good as hiding as her father. I know it was useful when she was in that wrench's care, but I wish she would not use it on me. _"Miss Ida, it is your bedtime." Alfred peered into the old piano room and found the toddler climbing up onto lid of the piano, in danger of knocking the lid prop back down and smashing her.

The toddler turned and saw the butler rushing towards her, she was lifted up into strong arms and carried out the room, swiftly. She stared at the butler with wide electric blue eyes, but unlike her brother's, they were not cruel, sparky, or short-tempered, they were curious, analytical, and clouded. She tried to voice her disapproval of being moved from the room, her rose berry shaded lips pursed but she couldn't say so.

Ida Evangelina Al Ghul Wayne was a victim of selective mutism and PTSD, a result of abuse from the Al Ghul family, and her mother, who allowed the higher up assassins to use her for their 'pleasure.' Something that, if mentioned, caused Bruce Wayne to throw whatever he was holding at the wall, and put a intense frown on the butler's face.

The butler opened the mahogany door to the girl's room, in Alfred's opinion, the room was much too far from Master Wayne's room, as the night terrors that plagued the late hours of this mansion terrorized the toddler. She wiggled out of his arms as he placed her on the bed. Alfred pulled the small buckle shoes off her feet, along with her socks, and he had to lift her back up from her 'mischief' as she rolled around on the large bed. She, however, stood very still as he unbraided her long waves of lustrous coal black curls, they were too long, reaching down her waist, but he couldn't bare to cut it, even if Master Bruce would allow it. She lifted her arms above her head as Alfred unbuttoned her dress from the back, revealing her skin, smooth and tanned.

Small knife scars, made to be a signature, marred the inside of her thighs, the top and under her chest. But one larger scar disfigured her abdomen, where the womb would be most prominent. But Alfred said nothing, and did not stop moving as he helped her into her favorite satin nightgown, it was a cerulean blue, like a crystal lake, that reached her ankles.

As part of her nightly ritual, Alfred showed her how she looked in the small hand held mirror crafted out of gold and formed into a pattern of flowers, a gift from her father. _When he thought he could buy the poor girl's love._ Alfred shook his head, remembering the weeks following her rescue. When she was shut up in her shell, refusing food and sleep, screaming when touched. His hands shook as he recalled her broken body, the blood that had seeped from her wounds, the bruises and the scars. _Such monsters, who would prey on a innocent child, _he thought as he pulled the covers over her head, he kept his gaze on her own for the moment. He felt her gaze on his back as he shut the door quietly, as if not to wake her. Normally, with the other Masters, he would wait for them to fall into Morpheus' arms, but he had learned how she could not sleep with others in her presence. _Like father, like daughter. I wish I could say so, but I know it is her mistrust of others. I could use a cup of tea. _He added, as he slowly walked down the steps. _No, I would like a glass of that scotch. _

"Is she in bed?"

A growl caused him to look up from his cup of tea. _A bad night, Master Bruce? _His gaze asked. "Yes, Master Bruce, would you like a drink, the Mayor sent over a very nice bottle of scotch, I've left it in your study."

"Is she asleep?" He asked, again, in that same tone, not quite to Batman's extent of pure coldness, but close. _I cannot imagine what he was like when he still donned the cowl. _He hardly suppressed a shudder. _But, what has addled him, tonight... Not even a large breakout would have- _

"Her mother was spotted in Gotham." Bruce ground his teeth, "I want her with me, in my study, and Dick and Tim will be here, as soon as they can be."

Heavy footfalls announced the presence of the first Robin, following him with small and nimble feet, was the only mistress of the house, as Cassandra was in Japan. She was clutching Barbara's handmade blanket of iridescent silk, embroidered beautifully with many colored threads. Ida adored the gift, and carried it where she could, always clutched in her dominate left hand. Bruce's hard sapphire gaze found his daughter's electric blue ones, he unclenched his jaw, but the buried emotions in his other features made his daughter's go cautious.

She was a detective, too.

* * *

*Je Suis Un Ami means a male friend in French.


End file.
